Elements
by TheNinjaStringsPlayer
Summary: Ellie Meant was different. Always. She was teased and put down by everyone. Then she learned that she is a mutant. She went to Charles Xavier's School, where she is put under the care of Storm...


**A/N – This FanFic is set after the end of the second movie. It also ignores the fact that Pyro goes evil. I hope you enjoy it :D**

_Dear Mum, Dad + Lily,_

_I know you don't like the mutants, so I'm leaving for the good of all of us. I hope one day, when the mutants + humans live in harmony, I will see you again.  
Lily, you're my little sis, and I love you. If you ever need help, just ask. Don't be afraid of the future.  
Mum, I'm sorry to abandon you, but what must be done must be done. By me.__  
Dad, don't forget me, I'll always be your little girl._

_Good-bye Meant family._

_Ellena Meant._

She walked up the path to the school. Well glided is a more suitable word.

"Sir, would you like us to deny her entrance?"

"No," I said firmly. "She has an appointment."

"You mean she's a mutant? Wanting to enrol?"

"Yes, send someone down to fetch her." I watched the screen. She stopped, looked around, and seemingly sighed in relief. I only took my eyes of the screen for a second, but when I looked back, the average-looking brunette was gone. A beautiful [anorexic-looking] female with shoulder-length bright blue hair was gliding in her place. She was brought up to my office. Before she sat, she glanced around the room, apparently searching for something. Her eyes rested on the water-cooler. She sat and looked expectantly at me.

"You wish to enrol at my school? I am professor Charles Xavier," I held out my hand.

"I'd rather not. I sent my application forms in," she said in an accent of some sort.

"Yes, we recieved them. Ellena Meant?"

"I prefer Ellie."

"Ellie Meant?"

"Yes," and then, for some unexplicable reason, she started laughing. When I looked quesioningly at her, she said, "oh, the irony!"

"I don't get it."

"I didn't expect you to. I can control the four elements. Element, Ellie Meant. Get it now?"

"Yes. Everything here seems to be in order, you can demonstrate your powers now."

"It would be best if we did that outside."

"Ah, yes. Well that almost confirms it."

"Confirms what?"

"You will need to have one of the adults teach you all the rules, and control over your power. We just need to see how powerful you are now, before I can be absolutely sure. Most students come here at a much earlier age than you." She nodded. We turned to leave. "Ellie? Why wouldn't you shake my hand before?"

"I am afraid of burning you. You see, my temperature is very high. Nearly 100 degrees celcius."

"I will see if our scientists can make you some gloves or something so that you can touch others without burning them. I believe you will get along very well with a young man named John Allerdyce, or Pyro." I turned to Scott. "Send for Storm." Five minutes later saw Storm walking into my office. Ellie cocked her head to the side, studying the woman who was to be in charge of her.

"Am I going to be enlightened to why I was called for?"

"Yes, yes. Storm, this is Ellie. Ellie, this is Storm."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She stuck out her hand. Ellie looked at it skeptically.

"I'd rather not. I don't mean to be rude or anthing, but I would rather be rude than hurt you." Now it was Storm's turn to cock her head to the side, although in confusion, not as a form of examination.

"Ellie can control the elements."

"And that means she can't shake my hand?"

"My temperature is like 100 degrees celcius."

"You should have the scientists make her some gloves, Xavier."

"Yes, I know."

"So was I asked to come here just to meet Ellie?"

"Storm, you are in charge of her."

"WHAT? I don't look after children!! EVER!"

"Storm, you must. Her personality will clash with the others. If she is under the care of anyone but you, she will be dead by the end of the week."

"But, I never... Never... I don't..."

"Storm, it will be easier to agree than fight. Ellie needs a mentor, and you are the best one I could ever imagine. Except perhaps--"

"Jean. Fine, I'll take her. But if Ellie does one thing out of place, someone else can take her."

"Am I really that annoying? I haven't even spoken more than five times to you."

"Just come. Good-bye, Xavier." And she walked swiftly from the room, with Ellie on her heels.


End file.
